Doom Goblin
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Despues de lo ocurrido en Marte con Alex Hayden, el Doom Slayer se encuentra en un mundo cuyo destino es controlado ante los dados lanzados por los dioses, mismos que no se esperaban una nueva pieza entrara al juego. "En la primera noche, en la primera batalla..." así empezo su leyenda, "y lo llamaron... Doom Slayer)


**Prologo**

 **El Asesino de la Muerte**

En un momento en que todo se fue de la borda, la Sacerdotisa vio como el Espadachín movía su espada alargada de derecha a izquierda, la Hechicera en el suelo con la ropa arrancada y la espuma con sangre saliendo de su boca, y la Luchadora tratando de acercarse para combatir también pero los largos movimientos del castaño le impedían acercarse siquiera.

El espadachín había arrojado la antorcha a un lado, agarró su larga espada con ambas manos y atravesó la garganta de un goblin.

— ¡ＧＵＩＡ!

— ¡El que sigue!

Sacando su espada del cadáver, se giró y mató a otro goblin. La espada cortaba horizontalmente el hombro del goblin e instantáneamente lo cortó en dos.

— ¡¿Qué sucede, huh?! ¡VÉNGAN!

Había una palabra llamada 'Feroz'.

El espadachín era el segundo hijo de un granjero. Desde muy joven, su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en un caballero.

Él no sabía cómo convertirse en caballero, pero sabía, que alguien débil nunca podría ser uno.

A causa de las historias que había escuchado antes de dormir que decían que los caballeros eran existencias que derrotaban monstruos, eliminaban el mal y salvaban el mundo.

De esa forma, uno que alejaba a los goblins, salvaba a sus camaradas y a las chicas secuestradas era su visión de un caballero.

Mientras pensaba en eso, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

El sintió la espada en sus manos llena de poder mientras un zumbido del torrente sanguíneo podía ser escuchado en sus oídos. Mientras forzaba al goblin delante de él, concentró todos sus sentidos en este.

— ¡Espera, no puedes luchar contra ellos solo!

Desafortunadamente, él aún no se había vuelto un caballero.

Antes de que la artista marcial pudiera decir alguna palabra, una daga oxidada ya había sido enterrada en el muslo del espadachín.

—¡¿AHH?! ¡BASTARDO!

El que hirió al espadachín era un goblin que tenía una grave herida en su pecho. Mientras la larga espada del espadachín se volvió torpe por la sangre, él no logró terminar al goblin completamente.

Cuando el espadachín perdió el balance, su cuerpo se giró extrañamente. Aun así, él balanceó su espada desesperadamente y finalmente logró matar al goblin.

Pero en un momento, otro goblin había saltado a la espalda del espadachín…

— ¡VETE! ¡A! ¡LA! ¡MIERDA!

El espadachín balanceó su larga espada hacia el goblin, pero un sordo *CLANG* pudo ser escuchado mientras su espada golpeaba el suelo de la cueva.

Era el fin.

La antorcha que cayó al suelo se apagó, engullendo de nuevo los alrededores con oscuridad.

En la negra oscuridad, roncos gritos podían ser escuchados claramente, haciéndolo a uno preocuparse y temblar de miedo.

Por qué se forzó a sí mismo a ser valiente, e incluso a causa del hecho de que no tenía dinero, el espadachín no tenía ni un escudo o un casco.

El único equipo protector que tenía era una pechera delgada.

Pero de repente hubo algo diferente antes de que la llama se apagase.

Escucharon un sonido metálico, nada parecido a lo que hubieran oído antes, pequeños trozos de acero tintineaban entre si, y de repente pudieron oír un estruendo que les dejo sordos, pudiendo oír.

Tan pronto como ese campante sonido de metal y explosión se escucho, hubo un silencio solo superado por la oscuridad que había, el espadachín se encontraba congelado, mirando a su alrededor en shock al ver caer uno tras otro los cuerpos de los goblin, agujereados y soltando sangre sin control.

Y luego, se escucharon pasos de metal.

Todo mundo empezó a voltear a donde escucharon venir los disparos y donde esos pasos sonaban.

Un goblin al lado de la Luchadora se enfureció al ver a tantos de los suyos ser asesinados de esa forma, y con la misma daga envenenada que uso en la Hechicera en mano corrió y salto hacía la figura negra que había visto.

Pero antes de siquiera poder llegar, sus piernas fueron golpeadas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en el aire, luego una mano enguantada le agarro y le estampo contra la roca de la cueva.

Caminando tranquilo, la figura se mostro finalmente.

Parecía completamente diferente en contraste con todo el mundo a su alrededor, con una armadura de cuerpo completo de color verde, negro, cobre y blanco. Su cara cubierta con un casco verde, una insignia roja al lado derecho, con un visor negro claro, en sus manos estaba una herramienta metálica alargada que soltaba humo, señal de que fue usada para lanza aquellos trozos de metal a los goblin.

Parecía calmo al caminar, un brillo rojo se podía ver atreves del visor de vidrio, viendo escapar a los pequeños seres verdes aterrados, mientras que él solo camino hacía la Hechicera, incluso después de aplicar un milagro de curación en ella, la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones como espuma.

Sin decir nada, llevo su mano a su costado derecho, sacando dos botellas con un liquido blanco que le lanzo a la sacerdotisa.

—U-Umm… ¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto temblorosa la sacerdotisa, viendo al hombre de armadura verde sacar de quien sabe donde un arma más delgada y alargada que la anterior, poniendo sus manos en un extremo, la jalo hacía abajo, un fuerte sonido metálico escuchándose mientras lo hacía.

—Doom Slayer— una voz grave y ronca se escucho salir del casco, los aventureros mirando la chapa color platino en el cuello de aquel hombre, apuntándole a la maga de cabello rojo con el artefacto en sus manos—. Envenenada. Antídoto— luego, sin una sola sombra de duda, camino hacía donde habían salido los Goblin, agarrando de paso la espada larga del espadachín de cabello castaño, tirándole una bolsa que por el tintineo, tendría monedas dentro—Espada demasiado larga, regresa y cómprate una mejor.

Y se perdió en la oscuridad.

 _En la primera Era, en la primera batalla, cuando las sombras s alargaron por primera vez, alguien se puso de pie. Quemado por las brasas del Armagedón, su alma ampollada por los fuegos del infierno y demasiado manchado para la ascensión, eligió el camino del tormento perpetuo. En su voraz odio no encontró paz; y con su sangre hirviendo recorrió las llanuras del Umbral buscando venganza contra los señores oscuros que tanto daño le habían hecho. Llevaba la corona de los_ _ **Centinelas Nocturnos**_ _, y los que probaron el mordisco de su espada lo llamaron ... el Doom Slayer._

Todos los Goblins corrían, miraron la vorágine detrás de todos y cada uno de ellos, un remolino de rojo infernal y naranja formándose sobre ellos. Pronto crepitó con furia, como si intentara lo más difícil de separarse, como si intentara mantener a raya un mal mayor. Momentos después, una figura emergió vestida con una armadura de metal verde oscuro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. En sus manos tenía un dispositivo de aspecto extraño, con dos barriles y un gatillo.

El único trasgo en esa cueva había decidido probar a este nuevo visitante, una sonrisa se formó en su cara, pensando que esto sería otro conteo para su conteo de muertes.

 _Oh, qué equivocado estaba ..._

El dispositivo en sus manos rugió como un trueno, y el enorme Goblin se rompió por la mitad por su rugido. Los otros Goblins e incluso el shaman en lo profundo de la cueva retrocedio ante el sonido, viendo como la mitad inferior del trasgo se contraía mientras la mitad superior se retorcía de dolor. La figura luego dirigió su atención a los otros Goblins, extrayendo con calma dos conchas rojas del arma antes de reemplazarlas. Miró a los seres verdosos, sus manos apenas temblaban de rabia.

Con una orden tácita, los otros comenzaron a converger sobre él. Los primeros acabaron siendo masacrados por el hombre vestido con armadura, su arma y sus puños los desgarraron con facilidad.

Él no se rompería bajo su asalto, porque iba a ser mucho peor de lo que jamás podrían ser...

Porque él ...

Era el Asesino de la Muerte.

La arma fue cambiada, desapareciendo como si nunca estuviera allí, pasando ahora a un enorme cañón rectangular de color verde que en su centro acumulaba una enorme bola de energía verdosa. Corriendo con ella en manos, vio al shaman recitar en un idioma arcano, la vara en sus manos llenándose con un rayo amarillo que lanzo segundos después. La esfera verde fue disparada, consumiendo el relámpago hasta que llego al shaman.

Las piernas de este explotaron un segundo después, las piernas del Doom Slayer se movieron, aterrizando sobre el cuello del shaman y rompiendo su garganta, impactándolo contra el suelo, para luego aplastar su cabeza con su mismo pie.

En sus manos luego apareció un arma dentada, con una cuerda en su lado derecha y una delgada hoja de metal con colmillos en ella. Jalando el cable, empezó a hacer un sonido ensordecedor, bajando sobre otro Goblin, el arma empezó a cortar y rasgar la carne, hasta partirle a la mitad.

Las palabras no eran suficientes para describir lo que pasaba en ese lugar, pero solamente el hecho que hasta los primitivos seres diminutos tuvieran pensamientos de miedo, era una señal de le que ese ser era.

El recuerdo de un infierno que una vez se temió se desvanece con cada alma muerta. Se difundieron rumores sobre un terror indescriptible que se movía entre los Goblins.

Se refugiaron en las profundidades de este lugar, y esperaron que sus ojos no los encuentren. Sus cuerpos temblaban de miedo, el temblor en sus garras nunca cesa mientras la sombra de ese ser persistente se cierne sobre ellos. Y cuando escuchamos sus pasos, solo podemos esperar que uno de nosotros no suelte un grito ...

Porque cuando sucedió, allí estaba él, empuñando un arma de fuego tan enorme que hacía que su cuerpo pareciera pequeño, sus ópticas parecían ojos más fieros que los de un demonio. Con su armamento hecha de lo que debe ser magia de los rituales más arcanos, abriéndolos como regalos para jugar.

Su miedo a lo que podría haber más allá se había expandido, ya que sus manos eran garras, restos de la carne en sus huesos.

Al final, solo se quedaron encogidos de horror mientras se acerca ... Y allí está, un caparazón de hombre, una bestia en el interior, peor que cualquier bestia ...

El recuerdo de un infierno que una vez se temía se desvanece con cada alma muerta, ant3e cada cuerpo verde...

Y para lo que ellos es el infierno, para él era su patio de recreo, ya que no eran más que sus escasas vacas para ser asesinadas.

... La viga y la pistola ... Una corriente abrasadora de magia y muerte envuelta en una pequeña caja de metal. Un final apropiado para ellos...

—¿Creen que él siga aquí?— pregunto la Sacerdotisa, su voz siendo escuchada por aquel hombre de armadura verde que se encontraba sentado sobre cientos de cadáveres de Goblins, sangre y órganos internos cubriéndole.

—Lo estoy— dijo brevemente al ver al equipo de cuatro llegar, asustándose al verlo bañado literalmente en la sangre de sus enemigos, una muy débil energía roja saliendo de los cuerpos destrozados y metiéndose en su armadura.

—¡WAAA!— exclamo el Espadachín junto a las mujeres mientras veían los ojos rojos atreves del visor color verde.

—Debieron ir a llevar a su amiga a curarse— les dijo viendo los vendajes en el estomago de la Hechicera.

—Queríamos… ayudarte.

—Claro, dándome más trabajo— los orbes rojos miraron a otro lado, murmurando entre dientes—. Imbéciles.

—Etto… ¿Qué hace aquí, Doom Slayer-san?— pregunto la sacerdotisa rubia mientras veía al hombre patear un trono hecho de huesos, mostrando una alacena que volvió a patear.

Pequeños niños de color verde aparecieron, el hombre de armadura saco nuevamente su motosierra, esta haciendo un sonido chirriante mientras las pequeñas crías se encogían sobre si mismos.

—¿Vas a… matarlos?— pregunto la Sacerdotisa mientras la cierra se elevaba sobre la cabeza del Doom Slayer, gotas de sangre bajando lentamente, como un lento ritmo musical.

—Si, rencorosos, si no los matas, se vengaran de ti por lo que le hiciste a sus nidos— vio como el espadachín caminaba hasta él, deteniendo su mano.

—Tranquilízate, son niños, pueden… pueden ser buenos Goblins— juraría que dos puntos rojos le miraban atreves de ese visor verde, la motosierra zumbando, dándoles un recordatorio de que si bajaba, mataba lo que tocaba.

Hubo un leve sonido de risa, un "Hmph" divertido mientras la motosierra desaparecía en chispas rojas y era cambiada por una pistola celeste y negra—¿Buenos Goblins? Son descendientes de los demonios, si algo he aprendido en este mundo es que en este u en otro, los únicos demonios buenos son los muertos.

Hubo seis disparos, eran cuatro a tres niños, en menos de un segundo estaban muertos, rápido, sin dolor, soltándose del agarre del espadachín, el guerrero camino mientras guardaba la pistola—Lo único que les puedo dar es una muerte sin dolor, más de lo que se merecen.

El Doom Slayer camino hasta pasar a un lado de las tres mujeres, pero al pasar por la sacerdotisa, se detuvo—Hey mocoso, atrapa— dijo antes de lanzar un mango de espada fon un símbolo en rojo en ella, apenas siendo agarrada por el espadachín, una hoja de luz roja con runas apareció—. Espada demasiado grande para lugares estrechos, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a bañarme en la sangre de los que mate.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que pudieron soltar los 4 aventureros.


End file.
